OTP Challenge
by MBat
Summary: 30 Day OTP Challenge for Dami/Steph. A mixture of bickering, love, and just a bit of friendly teasing.


OTP Challenge: Dami/Steph

**Day 1- Holding Hands**

_The Buzzing- Ringing-Coughing_

It was enough to give anyone a mind numbing head-ache. Though, Damian had become accustomed to the load buzzing and pitter patter of the office life. That mostly came from working long hours in his father's office. Who else was going to make sure the office monkeys in suits and ties didn't run his father's business into the ground?

Never the less that was not the reason he was there dealing with all the nauseating people, especially not the old man that he was seated next to. Damian's patient was growing thinner with him every second. The sneezing and coughing, not to mention that his breath reeked of honey flavored cough drops.

"T-T can you not shoot mucus out of your nose every time you breathe?" Damian snarled up at him. He was not a people person to say the least, but honestly deep down he did care for the people of Gotham.

"Maybe you should learn to respect your elders, Skippy," retorted the old man who said it in the nicest way possible, even though he was taken aback by the young boys tone.

"I always respect the ones that have come before me; I just don't respect the ones that act as though they had shaped this world. If they believe that they are sadly mistaken." He replied calmly, folding his arms over his chest.

Damian felt a soft nudge in his lower ribs, breaking his attention off of the elderly man that he was bickering with. "Grayson this better be important I was just proving a point to this man," the small boy informed him.

Rolling his eyes at the young boy wonder Dick grabbed the upper part of his arm, pulling him to stand up. The mere touch that he felt on his arm almost made Damian go crazy. He shrugged Dick hand off, glaring back him, eyes blazing. "Don't touch me Grayson, you know well enough that I will not hesitate to cut you," The young boy threatened.

"Fine-fine, but the nurse told us that we could go up and see Stephanie now," he informed Damian kindly, even though the response was not as kind.

"Well that does not authorize you to touch me, understand that?" Damian furrowed his eyebrows waiting for a response that was never going to come. Shrugging off the fact that he just got Dick germs on his new green colored hoodie, a sigh seeped from his lips as he followed Dick to the elevator.

They stepped in the elevator silently as Dick looked over the map of the hospital that was located on one of the walls of the crammed elevator.

Damian was not Closter phobic, but being so crammed close to all these sick people he could learn quickly to be. Damian glared around the small crammed elevator quickly noticing that most of the room was being taken up by the woman in the wheel chair behind him. She was pregnant of course which for some reason fascinated Damian.

"This is your stop," Dick exclaimed pulling on the sleeve of Damian's shirt. Being pulled all the way out of the elevator, Damian stopped for a second surveying the area around him. It was second nature to him now, after years of being trained as an assassin you had to be ready for anything. The small boy wonder looked down the white colored hallway, quickly finding the room that Stephanie was in.

Noticing Grayson looking deeply at the hospital map trying to find the room that was only a few rooms down, he toke huff of air before rolling his eyes at Dick and walking by himself down to her room.

When coming across the room, he glared up at the numbers on the door making sure that he was in the exact room the nurse told him. He was defiantly not in the mood to walk in on someone, no matter what they were doing.

Shoving the door open with his foot, he came across the normally perky blond laying in the hospital bed in pain. "Brown, have they hurt you?" His voice became softer than Steph had ever hurt it, it brought off the illusion that he might have actually cared about the broken girl.

"No the doctors have not hurt me. Believe it or not but they are actually here to help me," her eyes fluttered open at the announcement that someone had come into her room.

She was booked to have surgery that day on her knee though her leg was almost completely crushed by a ton of rubble from an explosion she was catch in, she was lucky enough that they could repair it. Just lucky this is what they always were, just lucky to be alive.

"They are still not as trained as Pennyworth," raising an eyebrow, he walked wearily over to her bedside pulling out a chair so he could sit next to her. "There was no reason for you to come to this place, we could have simple picked you up and taken you to Pennyworth."

"Hum . . . yes, but it was easier to come here than to go to see Alfred," she told him in almost a whispery kind of voice.

Damian considered to tell her that he felt bad that he wasn't there for her, and that he deeply wished that it was him who's leg was crushed and not hers'. But feelings like that were not appropriate to tell your partner, it just showed them your weakness he told himself before detected the aniselogist coming toward the room through the large glass window that was set alongside the wall the hall way was on.

"Ohhh," she exhaled. She stared wide eyed at the tray of needles that the doctor was caring in toward the side table. "Do those hurt?" sitting up Steph's heartbeat started beating at an unhealthy rate. You could say that she was scared of needles or you could say she was terrified of them.

Spotting Stephanie's fear-fulled eyes he smiled lightly as she jumped almost completely off the bed when seeing the large needle in the doctors hand. "You are patetic Brown, afraid of senseless needle. It will not hurt, I have gotten many shots when I was younger, and they hurt for a second," he tried reusuring her, even though it did come off like he was insulting her.


End file.
